


女奴

by NobbyinSLYTHERIN



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobbyinSLYTHERIN/pseuds/NobbyinSLYTHERIN
Kudos: 10





	女奴

德拉科一进家门就发现气氛不太对劲。  
金碧辉煌的马尔福庄园大厅里冷冷清清的，那个本应该在他回家时迎接他的小狮子身影并没有出现。他默默地回想了下魔法部今天的日程，赫敏不应该这时候不在家的。  
他四下看了看，她平常会随手放在桌上的大部头并不在原地，落地窗前的小茶几上也没有她最爱的花茶，甚至他并不太喜欢的克鲁克山都没有在客厅的某处窝着——这简直像是他亲爱的爱人不曾存在在这个房子里一样。  
想到这里，德拉科脸色苍白地急冲冲赶到卧室。赫敏的梳妆台前什么都没有了，虽然她同他一模一样的枕头还静静地并列在他枕侧，但上面没有她的温度和体香。他几乎可以确认，这里的一切都失去了女主人的痕迹。  
他急急招来一个家养小精灵，“夫人去哪了？”他紧紧盯着眼前的丑陋小生物，期盼得到一个好一些的答案，但它只是战战兢兢地摇头。

巨大的悲恸劫持了这个高傲的铂金贵族，他失去了他的爱、他的半身、他的妻子，他简直不敢想象这一切，他那么爱她，她，她怎么能忍心抛下他!  
“她在哪?”德拉科简直是咆哮着问小精灵。  
它眼泪汪汪的眼睛神经质地瞪得老大，“拉比不知道，该死的拉比不知道什么女主人……拉比该死，拉比该死，拉比马上惩罚自己!”尖细的声音在德拉科耳畔尖叫，它疯了一样在墙上哐哐装着头，德拉科只好不耐烦地挥手让它赶紧滚开。  
梅林，他总算明白了，这似乎是个幻境，或者说是一个平行的时空，在这里赫敏不是他的妻子。德拉科紧皱着眉头，该死，万一这里的赫敏成了红毛鼬或者疤头太太，他怕自己会冲过去给他们个阿瓦达，虽然不是他那个深爱的妻子，但他绝对也不能忍受她被其他男人沾染。于是他又招来了家养小精灵，“赫敏格兰杰在哪？”  
但小精灵的回答却震惊到了他。  
“主人，拉比不清楚赫敏格兰杰，但是庄园里有个女奴叫赫敏。”  
是她吗?德拉科在心里问自己，他不敢确认，那个骄傲智慧充满力量的女巫怎么会沦为女奴呢？  
但是他没有其他选择。他必须找到这里的赫敏，不论她是什么身份，他都要让她打上自己的烙印。  
很快，女奴赫敏被带到了客厅里。她低垂着眼，棕蜜色的卷发罩在她纤细的身上，把她衬得更加娇弱，粗亚麻的衣裙在她身上显得格外宽大，虽然瘦弱了些，但这无疑就是他熟悉的那个小狮子。失而复得的喜悦让德拉科忍不住抚上她的发，将她揉进怀里，闻着她发间的馨香。  
可女孩是抗拒他的。  
她柔软的身躯此时僵硬着，微微地因为恐惧而颤抖，德拉科松开她，她本应该深情的蜜色眼睛一片凄迷。  
她不是她，她害怕他。  
就像是一盆冷水当头浇下，德拉科慢慢放开女奴，“你怕我？”他望着她的眼睛，悲伤而深情地低语。  
“不，主人。”她轻声道，“主人，我尊敬您。”  
她对他是陌生的，她不爱他，他只是一个压迫她、奴役她的主人。  
然而淫浸在虚与委蛇的贵族间多年的德拉科怎么可能听不出她的真心呢，他可是个马尔福。  
“叫我德拉科。”他望着她，“不要喊我主人，叫我德拉科。”  
她的眼神闪躲，显然她很抗拒与这个男人这么亲密的称呼。  
但她的逃避激怒了今天已经遭受巨大打击的男人。德拉科猛地捏住她的下巴，疼痛使她双眼生理性地泛着泪。  
“你害怕我。”他肯定地在她耳边低喃，像是恶魔的低语。  
“你怎么可以怕我，你抛弃了我、忘记了我……”  
“乖，好姑娘。”他把嘴贴在她耳边，温热的气息扑在她脸上，“叫我德拉科，你一直都是叫我德拉科的……”  
“你不该忘了我的。”  
他搂住她。  
“我们好不容易才能在一起。”  
他把她紧紧箍在怀里。  
“蜜恩。”  
女孩身体在他怀里挣扎。  
“Je vous aime.”  
他轻轻在她耳边告诉她。这是她教会他的第一句法语，这是她曾经对他的告白，现在换他告诉她了。  
他转头吻住了女奴娇艳的嘴唇，她的唇瓣在他嘴里颤抖，他含着它们，虔诚地吮吸。  
她的双眼噙满了泪水，男人的怀抱让她挣脱不开。她只能徒劳地推着他的胸口。  
“放开我，主人。”她在他怀里恳求，“您放过我吧。”美丽的眼睛流出了眼泪，她如此凄惶地望着他哀求道。  
德拉科感到心脏传来窒息般的绝望，他的爱人，他的妻子，他的蜜恩，梅林!  
他将悲伤化为狂风暴雨一般的亲吻，仿佛这样他就能短暂的拥有他的救赎。女孩的泪水被他一点点地舔舐掉，又一次次地夺眶而出。  
他将她按倒在沙发上，她奋力挣扎，羞愤让她的眼睛亮晶晶的。他记得，三年级时她打他的那一拳时也是那样愤怒的美丽眼神。  
她明明就是他的赫敏。  
她明明就是他的爱。  
他灰蓝色的眼里满满的都是她啊，她却如此狠心地丢下他。  
德拉科压上她，他的身子覆盖住了她。他轻轻吻过她的唇，在她的颤抖下慢慢下移，吻上她修长的脖颈，如果她是会展翅飞走的天鹅，梅林啊，请原谅他折断她的双翅吧。  
他伸手对她施了速速禁锢。  
他的手探入她宽大的衣裙里，她的肌肤温暖细滑，偏瘦的背部可以摸出一节节的脊骨，肩胛骨像蝴蝶般展开，他的指尖一点点抚过它们，在女孩的皮肤上点起一簇簇战栗的火花。  
“蜜恩，蜜恩……”他在她耳边喘息，声音听起来像是哭泣，“你不能离开我……”  
他粗暴地扯下女奴的衣服和自己的裤子，纽扣迸裂四射，在地板上绝望的弹跳。她的胸脯因为呼吸一起一伏，他伸手握住她的乳房。“蜜恩……”他将头埋在她两乳之间，声音闷闷地从其中传出来，委屈得像个孩子。  
棕发女奴愤怒的眼睛望着天花板，泪水顺着两侧流下。  
他埋首在她胸前，含住她的乳尖，轻轻嘬着，俊美的眼睛紧闭，他需要她的安抚，他既是她的男人也是她的孩子。  
德拉科的脆弱向赫敏毫无保留的展现。  
“我的爱……”他的呻吟含糊不清，一些滚烫的液体落在她赤裸的乳房上。  
这个骄傲的纯血贵族哭了。  
女奴罕见地愣住了，他在侵犯她，但她此时却能感受到他真的痛苦。她只能看见铂金色的头埋在胸前，但她知道他现在苍白的脸上有着多么悲伤的表情。不知道怎么想的，她轻轻开口喊了他一声。  
“德拉科……”  
她的声音因为哭泣带着一丝丝沙哑，但在德拉科耳中却恍如天籁。  
“蜜恩！”他抬头看向她，激动的吻住她刚刚喊出他名字的双唇，“我的爱!梅林!”  
他搂紧了她，两人赤裸的四肢互相交缠。  
她能感受到他的火热硬邦邦地抵着她。  
他甚至没做前戏就急急地挤了进来，下体一阵剧烈的撕裂疼痛席卷了她，她痛呼出声，然后他又急急地退出来。  
她躺在沙发上，棕色的长卷发四散在头旁，男人埋在她张开的腿间，伸舌舔着她的细缝。快感让她的小腹像触电一样痉挛，潮湿的泥泞花园在他嘴下绽放。女奴闭上美目，羞辱的泪水从眼角流出，但嘴中却开始淫荡的呻吟。  
他扶住坚挺，再次挤了进去，她温暖的腔室包裹着他，严丝合缝的贴合着他。  
她仍旧是这样温暖的包容着他，但这不是曾经他们灵肉因为爱的结合，她并没有情动，这仅仅是肉欲。  
德拉科绝望地意识到这一点。  
她不会爱他。  
她不是她。  
“蜜恩……”他像个不经人事的少年一样在她体内横冲直撞，脸靠在她脸边，一遍遍低诉着她的名字。他的声音颤抖，带着哭腔喊着爱人的名字，但眼前的爱人不再是爱他的那一个了。  
梅林，他伏在女孩身上，绝望地冲刺着，她全身印满了他的烙印，但她不属于他。  
他的爱，他的小狮子，他唯一的挚爱，在这幅躯体上消失无踪。  
他身下的是谁?  
是赫敏吗？还是女奴赫敏?女奴赫敏又是谁?  
他默默退了出来，头埋在这个和爱人相同的躯体的颈窝哭泣。  
女奴赫敏无神的望着天花板，眼角的泪痕还未干涸，男人灼热的泪水烫伤了她的伪装。  
她是谁？他爱的又是谁？  
她的心脏会为了他的的悲伤而紧缩，但不久之前她又的的确确恐惧着他。  
他侵犯了她，她却对他起了怜悯之心，或者说，她却似乎困于斯德哥尔摩。  
她是否嫉妒那个让他哭泣的女人?她是否就是那个女人?

零点的钟声敲响，低沉的嗡鸣响彻整个马尔福庄园。  
一切拨乱的星轨回归原位。

桌上的大部头静静摆在一边，茶几上的花茶已经凉透，克鲁克山懒散地从赤裸的两人身边走过，连半个眼神都没有分给现在这两个接受巨大信息量的主人。

原来，她就是她，女奴赫敏就是蜜恩，只是梅林的恶作剧让他们仿佛一同在一个幻境中变换了身份。  
女主人包容地望着呆愣住的丈夫，显然霍格沃兹年级第一的接受能力比这个小少爷要好得多，她凑近他，啵地在他嘴上亲了一下。  
“亲爱的德拉科，我想，我们好像有件事没做完～”她环住丈夫的脖子，笑眯眯地望着他满满都是自己的蓝灰眸子，将自己挺翘的胸脯贴在他身上，而回过神的丈夫急急忙忙地猛吻住娇妻的双唇，分开她修长的双腿开始继续辛苦耕耘。  
偌大的马尔福庄园的客厅里一室春光。

当男人终于颤抖着在妻子体内释放时，棕发女巫贴在丈夫耳边轻轻的说到：  
“德拉科，亲爱的，Je vous aime.”  
“还有，新年快乐。我们要在这新的一年里迎来小小龙了～”

梅林啊，铂金贵族在2020年的第一天，再一次呆住了，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺啊!


End file.
